1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical network which it contains, at least resistance layers and conductive paths and terminal elements materially bonded thereto, whereby the resistance layers, conductive paths and terminal elements are materially connected to a flexible carrier layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a network as generally described above is known from the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,641,310. Serving as a carrier in that publication is a synthetic layer on which metal layers are hot-pressed on both sides, whereby at least one of the metal layers consists of a plurality of layers from which resistors and conductive paths are formed.
Such networks can only be manufactured with relatively wide resistance layers and paths, since the synthetic layers are subjected to significant stresses when the structures are generated, such stresses leading to a mechanical destruction of narrow metal layers on the synthetic layer. This even applies given a strengthening of known networks by means of bonding an additional carrier consisting, for example, of resin bonded paper.